


Shared Birthday

by Senji



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senji/pseuds/Senji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Petra LeMaitre</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shared Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Petra LeMaitre

 

 

Grant was a few days younger but they'd shared their birthday. Since Jordan's exile it had become a quiet, personal event with a bottle of imported whisky and maybe a cake. There wasn't, after all, much to celebrate; just another year under Reseune's watchful eye; but it would seem odd to do nothing.

He was just pouring when Florian slipped in with a quiet knock at the door. Putting a finger to his lips he fiddled with the Minder then opened the door, revealing Ari.

"Surprise! There'll be more when they've snuck away; You deserve a proper party for once."

 


End file.
